The present disclosure relates generally to document processing and more particularly to methods and systems for chunking markup language documents containing style rules.
Web documents can be provided from one computing device to another computing device. For example, the web documents can be Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) documents that, when rendered by a web browser, display a web page. When a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) server sends an HTML document to a web browser, the HTML document can be sent as multiple chunks. Upon receiving each chunk, the web browser can process the chunk and display portions of the web page associated with the chunk. Generally, transmission of HTML documents as chunks allows for a more efficient manner of transmitting the HTML documents relative to a case where the HTML documents are transmitted all at once.